The Girl from New Austin
by herbacus
Summary: Set during the Western period in America. Brittany Pierce works as a prostitute at a salon who hates her job when one day Santana Lopez comes around. Fill for Glee Kink Meme,


_**Fill for the Glee Kink Meme.**_

**Brittany works as a prostitute in some salon to support her family. She hates the job because all the men treat her like crap and are really rough during sex.**

One day, Santana Lopez comes into town, looking for a place to stay the night. She enters the salon Brittany works in and buys her to have some fun.

Brittany is wary at first, because Santana looks pretty tough, but once they are lying in bed together, she realizes that there's more to Santana than meets the eye. Her kisses are passionate and her hands tender.

They have sex the whole night. First they grind against each other, then use their fingers to pleasure one another and eventually, Santana asks Brittany to ride her face. Brittany is a bit hesitant, but Santana promises that she will make her feel good...and that, she does. Turns out Brittany loves riding Santana's face so much that she continues doing it until her legs are nothing but a quivering mess.

The next day, Santana has to leave, but she promises that Brittany will see her again in two weeks from today. Santana then gives Brittany a thick bundle of dollar bills and asks her to stop working at the salon.

Bonuses:  
>- happy!Brittany cries and hugs Santana until she can't breathe anymore<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany hated her job. Every night was a nightmare, getting roughly pounded into and often enough it would end in blood and tears. More than often the man would yell at her for not enjoying it as much which eventually stopped when she realised that she had to be as vocal as possible to try and convince the man that she was having fun too. And then there were those weird men who had those weird kinks like hitting her in the heat of the moment that was definitely the worst of all the kinks that she had to endure. For example, right then she had herself stretched out on a bed as a two hundred and fifty pound man with a rather scruff beard thrust up into her. She faked a moan as she felt the large man speed up inside of her, feeling every last little drop of sweat that rolled down from him and onto her pale skin. It just made her feel more and more dirty. But this was her job and she was used to the usual hustle of a night where a man who was tired of his life with his wife and needed some kind of escape. But it was all for the better after her family nearly was evicted from their small apartment that was in the building adjacent to the salon that she worked in.<p>

It all started one year ago when her eldest brother who took over making all the money to help make sure that the family could get by day by day when he fell sick with an unknown disease that instantly disabled their family from many things that normally they would have. It was around then that her mother, getting older and older every day which showed clearly on her face told her that it was time to go off and start working, getting real money for the family. Brittany obliged and in her desperation took up a job as a prostitute at the local salon. It was better any day than being some ranch hand that would bring in barely any money. She didn't even know of many female ranch hands anyway.

Brittany squirmed uncomfortably, scrunching up her nose as she faked the orgasm as the man put all he could in the final few thrusts, pulling out of her and rolling off of her, taking his sweaty and disgusting body with him. She closed her eyes, taking slow and long deep breaths. Sitting up, Brittany glanced over to the man who was still trying to catch her breath. She could only roll her eyes at him, once she was looking away of course. "Will I see you tomorrow?" The man, whose name was Ken or something along those lines, looked hopefully up at Brittany, she simply put on her usual smirking façade, looking down at him with a wide smirk, "If you can afford me." She said, winking as she slipped quickly out of the small bed, slipping on her undergarments as quickly as she could. It was times like these that she really liked that she received her money before the whole sex really happened. She slipped on her brother's old trench coat, something that he used to wear out when on business but now she found more use of it on the way home because after a few times where she had been surprised by a rather intoxicated man. That night was something that she definitely tried to force out of her mind. She left the room, shutting the door with a small slamming sound, hurrying out of the salon that was sparse with people.

That night, Brittany slept soundly, enjoying the only place where she didn't have to worry about things like making sure that her family had enough money to survive through the week or whether she would get jumped on her way home from work.

Santana, at a glimpse would be seen as just another of the government slaves but she was more than that. For one, she was not married which as she rolled by from her prime age of late teens to early twenties she rejected every marriage proposal from all suitors because of something that she preferred to keep to herself. Sure she had tried out going steady with a boy in her past; something that she definitely did not enjoy during the time but it was soon enough that she came to the realisation that it wasn't men that she wanted or was even attracted to, it was girls. Santana kept her secret to herself, spending the odd night here and there with a woman; usually the woman was drunk beyond belief just so she would even consider sleeping with another female but on that rare occasion she would find another who would have her.

She was briefly stationed at the small town of New Austin to make sure that everything was in order and all shops were working according to the government's code of conduct. It was her last night the coming night, and Santana was feeling quite down, trying to find something or even just think of something to spend her last night in New Austin before moving off to Nuevo Paraiso and to check everything was in order there. Santana had herself a room at the local hotel with sheets that she was sure were in dire need of a clean but she did not object considering it was free staying there after all.

Santana left the hotel without a word to the man who served at the front desk. She knew that if she uttered a word to him on her way out she would be caught in a long story about his family and his old horse most likely while ogling away at her chest. That was something she definitely did not appreciate, at least not from the males that she would encounter.

Santana was dressed in her usual attire, something that wasn't overly flashy or exciting, just a pair of female trousers that she wore for work along with her white blouse. She had the first two buttons undone at the top of her shirt, showing off just a bit of cleavage for the night out. Santana marched across the dirt road, her arms hugged around her stomach tightly, trying to warm herself up somehow for the time being.

The heels clicked against the wooden stairs, all three of them as she made her way confidently through the swing doors of the salon and into the haze of the place. The bar was looking more than inviting with its waxed wooden exterior and empty bottles and glasses littered across it. Santana quickly made a beeline straight for an empty stool in front of the bar, seating herself down and crossing one leg over the other as she surveyed the room with a judging eye. Santana was always one for judging, that was a known fact. Scanning the room she took in the musky haze that clouded the room ever so slightly from all the cigars that were being smoked all at once by the drunken men that sat around the room laughing happily with their friends. Santana tilted her head to the side, pressing her lips tightly together as she spotted the old wooden piano.

The man at the piano did not catch her attention at first- no, it was the woman who sat on the edge of the top of it, singing along and dancing in her spot. Santana pursed her lips, tilting her head up slightly as she took the woman's appearance in slowly. She had pale skin- paler than hers that was for sure but that wasn't exactly something hard to do considering her ethnicity. Santana noted her fishnet stockings and her long length skirt with the slit up through it, showing off her fishnet covered legs right up to her thighs. Santana let her eyes travel up the revealed leg through the slit of her dress, her tongue whipping out and moistening her suddenly dry lips.

Eventually her eyes wondered up further, finding the tight corset that showed off one of her assets that instantly captured Santana's attention. Pursing her lips out, Santana turned back to the bar, her legs still crossed as she faced the bartender who had a smirk on his face. "That's Britt'ny, she's a mighty fine girl. Cost a few pounds though. Anyway ma'am, can I get you a drink?" Santana shook her head slowly, taking it in what he had said. "So she's a prostitute?" Santana said bluntly, glancing over at Brittany who was still perched on the piano. "Mhmm, that's right, ma'am." Santana smiled a little devilishly, getting up from her stool and sauntering towards the piano, her eyes set on the blonde girl named Brittany.

She stopped short of her, looking up with a sly smile on her face and finally Brittany looked up from the piano man and at Santana, a smile instantly taking over her features, her left eye closing slowly and then opening a split moment later. It then occurred to Santana that this girl, Brittany just winked at her. Santana lifted her head up slightly, her hand raising and gesturing for Brittany to come over to her. Brittany complied, jumping off the piano and sauntering towards Santana with a smirk upon her features. "You're Brittany?" Santana whispered quirking an eyebrow at the taller girl. "Depends who is asking." Brittany countered, crossing her arms across her chest a little defensively.

Santana was slightly taken aback at her reaction. Wasn't it her job to be like sex on legs? To be able to seduce others with ease, but from where Santana was standing this girl, Brittany seemed to be a little defensive for a prostitute. "I am." Santana whispered in reply, slipping her hand into her trouser pockets and pulling out a few bills of cash, pushing them into Brittany's hand. Brittany glanced down, her eyes widening at the sight of the money, along with her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. "In that case yes, yes I am Brittany." Brittany said a little weakly giving in as she tucked the few bills away in her cleavage, smiling weakly at the brunette. "Might I ask your name?" Brittany asked, holding out her hand for Santana to take. "Santana." Santana said, taking her hand.


End file.
